friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beasts of Mythrolhia: Justice; Prologue
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, and references to several video games! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Beasts of Mythrolhia Justice Prologue ... The three pony-like creatures ran through the forest. The dryad halted to a stop, followed soon by a werwolf and vampire. The dryad was brown all over, and was also half unicorn. She wore a white, glittering cloak, and a golden necklace with a sapphire amulet. The werewolf was a grey earth pony stallion, with a black mane, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a compass. The vampire was a pale-green unicorn stallion, with a arctic blue mane, and bloodshot, arctic blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a plate, a fork, a spoon, and a knife. The dryad smiled at the two beasts, and signaled for them to come to her. They walked towards her, and watched as her hooves began spinning around each other, weaving magics. Finally, she used her hoof to draw a magic horseshoe in the grass between them. The dryad threw her hooves up into the air, sending white sparks flying. Suddenly, all three of them were in an entirely different place. A cloud-white castle, with a giant copper gate. They were surrounded by cloud-white bushes, while standing on nothing but cloud. Between them and the castle gate, was a stairway, made up of nothing but stars lining up in a certain way to make stairs that lead to the castle. The werewolf and vampire stared in awe. The dryad giggled. "Isn't this amazing?" she asked. The werewolf had no words. "Animus," the vampire said. "this is absolutely fascinating. How did you do this?" The dryad blushed. "See, I've always been able to use this kind of magic." she explained. "I can bend reality to my will, and even create pocket dimensions. Which is where we are right now. This is my own little pocket dimension." She looked at them with somber eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just couldn't. Some ponies, if they find out about my magic, they might force me to use it for their own benefit." The werewolf smiled at her knowingly. "I understand." he said. "With great power, come great responsibility." Animus nodded. "But think of all the good she could do with her magic. You could heal the sick and injured. You cure vampires of their bloodlust. You could cure feralism!" Animus frowned. "I could," she started. "but if I do, than other ponies will want me to use my magic for their benefit." "So..." the vampire started. "You are afraid of what you can do?" Animus nodded again. "Yes, Möbius." she said. "That is why I come here to use my magic whenever I want. Nopony can tell me what to do here." Möbius was a bit confused by that logic, but the werewolf knew exactly what she meant. "It's sort of like our magic. In the wrong hooves, vast amounts of damage can be done. If we are reckless, we may put our loved ones at risk, being forced to help the enemy accomplish their task."That is why we use my werewolf magic and your vampire magic when only when it is necessary." "You make a good point, Spark." Möbius said. "It's no wonder you are their alpha." They started heading up the constellation stairs. The copper doors opened on their own as they approached. Inside, all the walls were white. The floors and the furniture were made of gem and crystal materials. The railings of stairs were made of pure gold. And if that wasn't enough, a large tree made of sparkling diamond material sat in the center of it all. It dazzled as if sunbeams were coming in through the windows. But there was no sun, the entire world itself was alight. Nothing could have made this place more perfect to have some time relax, and think about what is going on in reality. "It's beautiful." Möbius said. "Just like you." Animus blushed. They were engaged at this point, planning to marry about a month from now. "You always know what to say." She looked up at the tree with smiling eyes. "Someday..." she said. "Someday I hope the world will be ready to see what kind of gift I have." ... Monsters... that's what they call us. We used to rule the land of Mythrolhia in our image. We used to be feared by ponies everywhere. Now... now we are the ones who are afraid. It all started with the Dawn Ponies. The Dawn Ponies once hunted us because we were different. Because we had all the power. The Knights of Faith were elites within the Dawn Pony ranks. So when the Dawn Ponies changed their opinion of us, the Knights didn't. They all saw us as emotionless creatures. Sure, our ancestors weren't without sin, but things have changed. Haven't they? The Dawn ponies now defend us, when nopony else would, against those who threaten to kill us. But despite the Dawn Pony's efforts, most of us still hide our true forms. We hide for fear that ponies will hate us, because they do. There are still towns in Mythrolhia that haven't agreed to the terms of the DawnBeast agreement. And so our land is currently at a civil war over it. But the Dawn Ponies aren't the only ones that are at an unrest. Werwolves and vampires still twitch at each other's movements. Elves and dryads are at war. Vampires enslave bat ponies, thinking that bat ponies are more inferior vampires, who deserved to be punished for being weak. I've always hated vampires. They did create the blood moon after all. Not to mention, slew a werewolf named Spark, the original alpha of the Lythes Pack. Or so I've been told. In this story, you'll find out that history isn't always accurate, and that sometimes your greatest foe can sometimes very easily become your bestest friend, if you tried. But first, I feel obligated to explain a few things about the setting of this particular story. First off... "what is the DawnBeast agreement?" The DawnBeast agreement is a truce between ponies and beasts. The term "monster" is offensive to our kind, and so we prefer to be called "beasts", as there is literally no better word to discribe us mysterious, and usually hulking, skulking individuals. The Dawn Ponies are an agency who's mission is to protect beasts. The Knights of Faith are dedicated to destroying beasts. As I said earlier, there is a whole war about it. Another question you may ask is... "what is a beast?" Beasts are various forms of creatures that happen to closely resemble ponies, or any other sentient being in Mythrolhia. Werewolves, vampires, draconies, etc. However, just because they are different, doesn't exactly make them a beast. Bat ponies are still classified as ponies, which may not make sense to you, but it makes sense to the Dawn Ponies. Dryads, having magical nature abilities, are considered magical entities, despite only taking the form of earth ponies. Same goes for elves, and they only come in the form of unicorns, except their horns are more curved, and they are much taller. However, there is a chance you may encounter a dryad with a horn, or an elf with wings. These are called hybrids, and the very reason dryads and elves are at war. Dryads believe hybrids are dangerous and unpredictable, and in the dryad kingdom, it is essential to eliminate any hybrids within the dryad race, in order to sustain pure bloodline. Most elves don't disagree with concept that hybrids feel unnatural. However, the elves are still highly against killing hybrids, mostly for the fact that it isn't the hybrid's fault that they have different types of parents. It is still up to debate weather Kirin fit into the beast or the magical entity category, but for now, they are undecided. But I'm off topic completely. Your most important question may be... who am I? Well, I'm a werewolf named Sugarloaf. But most ponies don't usually welcome my kind. As creatures of the night, we must hide our identities during the day, if we don't want to be next in line for execution. That's not to say that normal ponies don't think we exist. I mean, I don't know how it is in... whatever crazy world you live in, but our existence had never really been a secret. TO BE CONTINUED...